De Campamento Con Emmett
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Una lista, criaturas mitológicas, diez días, un campamento y los Cullen con Emmett como guía. Las vacaciones perfectas... ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**Una lista, criaturas mitológicas, diez días, un campamento y los Cullen con Emmett como guía. Las vacaciones perfectas, ¿No?**

**(LES PIDO QUE LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL, SÉ QUE ES LARGA PERO ES PARA EVITAR MALENTENDIDOS. GRACIAS) PD. Solo será en este cap.**

* * *

**D**e **C**ampamento **C**on **E**mmett.

-Oh, ¡Vamos, grandes exploradores! Será divertido –dije intentando ponerme el traje de niña exploradora que encontré en el sótano. _Me hace ver sexy._

-Emmett, por favor, quítate eso –me dijo Mr. Jasperín y luego bufó.

-Oblígame –le saqué la lengua.

-¡Ni siquiera te queda!

Me miré de arriba abajo. Hmm… Sí, me quedaba algo pequeño, pero ¿y qué? Se veía genial. Y la falda hacía que mis piernas se vieran más…

-Iugh. Emmett, deja de imaginarte a ti mismo en ropa de mujer, ¿vale? –Hehe. _Tonto Edward. Sal de mis pensamientos. ¡Oh!... Espera. ¿Me veo bien?_

-No.

_¿Ni siquiera un poquitititito?_

-No.

-Amargado. Lo dices porque no me parezco a Bella, ¿No?

-Realmente, yo…

-Edward, ¡Oh Edward! Me has herido…

-Emmett…

-¡Nada! Me siento taaan mal… Ahora iré a Italia a suicidarme –comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de mi habitación, donde habíamos estado todo este tiempo.

-Demonios, Emmett –suspiró-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Hmm… Ya sé. Dame un minutito.

Corrí y corrí y corrí, hasta que llegué a la sala, donde Alice estaba torturando… digo, vistiendo a Bella.

-¡Quédate quieta! Bella, deja de moverte, me lo haces más difícil.

-Ouch, lo siento Alice. Es que ¡duele!...

-¡Pervertidas! –dije entrando teatralmente.

-¿Qué quieres, Emmett? –me dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero decirles que sé lo que hicieron anoche –canté.

-¿En… enserio? –se miraron nerviosas y Alice susurró un 'Nos descubrió'.

-No –suspiraron-. Pero bueno. Bella, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me ayudarás? ¡Por favor! Di que sí. Anda, di que sí…

-No.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

La cargué sobre mis hombros y la llevé donde Edward después de prometerle a Alice que se la regresaría pronto. Bella hizo un "esfuerzo", pero claramente no logró que la bajara.

-Emmett, ¿Pero qué…? -Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Edward! ¡Hola! Yo… -Bella comenzaba a hablar, pero la callé.

-Esperen. Su paciencia será recompensada –les dije sabiamente.

Ágilmente me senté en la cama, y acomodé a Bella detrás de mí de modo que su cabello cubriera mi cara.

-Emmett, ¡Suéltame!

-Espera, Bella. Ahora… -Miré a Edward- Si quieres que yo viva, hazme un cumplido.

-¿¡Qué te…?!

-Hazlo.

-Uhmm… No se me ocurre nada.

-Dime que soy hermosa, por ejemplo –me eché el pelo hacia atrás.

-No voy a decirte eso.

-Vale. Entonces, repite después de mí –respiré calmadamente-. Yo, Edward…

-Yo, Edward…

-Soy el chico más idiota del universo…

Bufó.

-Soy el chico más idiota de universo…

-Y Emmett es el rey supremo…

-Y Emmett es el rey supremo…

-Y es más hermoso que Rosalie. Y tiene mejor cabello –acaricié mi cabello nuevo (bueno, nuestro cabello.

-¿Qué? –rió Eddie.

-¡Dilo! O Bella se enterará de tu secreto más vergonzoso.

-¿Qué yo qué? –se metió Bella.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Quieres ver?

-Okay, okay. Pff. Es más hermoso que Rosalie y tiene _mucho_ mejor cabello.

-¡Bien! –aplaudí-. Ahora, ¿En qué estaba?... Ah, sí.

-Vamos, Bella –mi hermanito se acercó a su noviecita y la cargó-. Te llevaré donde Alice.

-¡No!... Es decir… ¿No podríamos ir a tu habitación? –Bella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- Quiero decir… Y-yo… Ahí no hay torturas –medio sonrió.

-Claro, amor –dijo Eddie riendo.

-¡Cuídense! –les grité cuando salían, y Edward me miró feo.

-Ahora… debo decidir que hacer con esto –miré mi traje de exploradora. Y entonces, una brillante idea cruzó mi mente como un rayo.

-¡Reunión familiar! ¡Reunión familiar! –grité cuando por fin llegué a la sala. Pasados dos minutos, comenzaron a llegar todos-. ¡Vamos! ¡Se mueven más lento que una manada de serpientes intentando atravesar mantequilla! –apuré. _Hehe._

-Ya, Emmett. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Eddie molesto.

-Oops, lamento haberlos interrumpido –dije mirando a Bella. Ella se sonrojó-. Lo que sea, he decidido que haremos el fin de semana.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué has pensado, cariño? –me dijo Esme con dulzura.

-Oh, bueno… Vamos a ir de campamento.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos confundidos.

-Sí, ¡Ustedes saben! Perdernos en el bosque sin comunicación, dormir en el lodo, comer tierra, cazar insectos y criaturas mitológicas, construir nuestras viviendas, conocer a Pie Grande… -Bella se ponía un poco más pálida por cada palabra que yo daba.

-Emmett, esa es una total estupidez. Nosotros no comemos, ni dormimos, ni… Espera, ¿Has dicho Pie Grande? –me preguntó Alice horrorizada.

-¡Claro! Ali, por favor, somos vampiros. Así que conoceremos a Pie Grande. Y desayunaremos con Charlie.

-¿Mi padre? –Bella arqueó las cejas.

-No. Charlie. Chaaarlie. ¡Candy Mountain, Charlie! **(1)**

-Oh. Vale…

-Y, Emmett, ¿Desayunaremos CON Charlie o A Charlie? –Jasper sonrió malingnamente.

-¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Les suplico que respeten a mis queridos amigos mitológicos –rogué.

-Uhm… De acuerdo.

-Entonces… ¡A empacar! Nos vamos en 48 horas –dije como si fuera un general.

-¿Dos días?

-¡Lo que sea! –dije.

Y corrí hasta mi uni-cueva. _He he._

-Bueno, ahora… -le dije a mi pequeño pez de felpa- ¡La lista de supervivencia!

Y después de dos horas de pensar y pensar, lo logré.

_Lista de Emmett para un __súper__ campamento perfecto._

Taché la palabra súper. Es decir, no sería para tanto. ¿O sí? Puede que sí, pero ya la taché y no la voy a poner de nuevo.

_Encontrar un bosque tétrico y poco habitado._

_Desechar todo tipo de comunicación._

_Construir un refugio._

_Encontrar un buen lugar para el paso 3._

_Buscar comida y agua para Bella._

_Cavar un hoyo para cuando Bella quiera vomitar._

_Charlar con criaturas mitológicas._

_Sobrevivir._

_Calmar a Alice._

_Regresar a casa._

Claro. Suena sencillo.

**Dani: **¿Sencillo? ¿Sencillo para quién? ¡Será para ti! Tú sólo tienes que hacer las cosas. YO soy la que lo escribe. ¿Qué hay con los derechos del autor…?

**Emmett: **¡Vamos! Si Stephenie Meyer pudo escribir cuatro novelas de romance entre tú y Edward, metiendo a Alice, Jasper, Rose, los Volturi, unos estúpidos lobitos, tu hija y yo, tú puedes escribir esto.

**Dani: *Lo considera*** Ok. Tú ganas. Yo escribo y tú haces.

**Emmett: **¿Qué te convenció? ¿Mi sonrisa perfecta? ¿Mi persuasión? ¿Mi puchero? ¿Mi bien planteado argumento?

**Dani: **Eh… No. Dijiste 'romance entre tú y Edward'. ***risa maligna* **Creo que debería comenzar a escribirme como Bella. Sí. ***hace papeleo***

**Bella: **ah… mucho mejor.

**Emmett: **Wooo!! Viva la política!

* * *

**. **Aunque digan/crean/piensen que me copié del '**Emmett's 16 Fun Things to do in an elevator!**', ¡No lo hice! Amo ese fic y todo, pero en realidad Charlie y Candy Mountain NO son de la autora de esa historia, es un video muy divertido en Youtube, les recomiendo que lo vean. Solo busquen 'Charlie the unicorn goes to Candy Mountain' y listo.

Okay,una vez aclarado el asunto del unicornio…

¡NO me maten! Sé que tengo otras historias que debería actualizar, pero pfff mi PC volvió a morir (En realidad el cargador, la notebook está en perfecto estado), y ahí están algunos caps de 'Algo más', 'Ed&Bells Inf. Play…', 'Colorín Colorado…' etc. Y tengo muuucha flojera de volver a escribirlos siendo que ya habían quedado.

Les recuerdo que 'Dime Cuál es mi Novia!' lo escribimos mi emana y yo, y como entramos a vacaciones y no nos hemos visto no hemos podido escribir. En cuanto la vea en el MSN, le pediré que sigamos escribiendo.

Ahora… Este fic me salió hace como 1 mes, pero hasta ahora me animé a escribirlo… Si encuentran algún parecido con cualquier otra historia, ¡díganmelo! Pero sin acusarme de plagio, juro que la escribí con mis ideas y no tengo idea si se parece a otro fic o no.

El único parecido que creo pueden encontrar es con mis otras historias y tal vez un poco con la de 'Emmett's 16…', es la lista… y el que quiero interactuar en esta historia y pedirle a las lectoras/es que interactúen conmigo. Así, me dejan sus reviews y yo las meto en los caps. (Vamos! Sé que no soy la única que lo hace!)

Otra… Este es uno de estos fics que a algunas/os les pueden resultar ofensivos contra Emmett por todo lo que hace, pero ¡vamos! Yo amo a Emmett, créanme, pero es al que mejor le queda el papel, y las hace reír un buen rato ;)

Anyway, ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me quieren felicitar adelantadamente por mi cumple? ¿Flores, piedras, chocolates, tomates, escobazos? Todo es bienvenido en un lindo review.

Me extendí x.X… See u! ")

-**D**ani**31**c

**~They said all teenagers scare, the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me! ~**

PD. Del espacio le llegó algo muy especial, y lo atrapó y todos sus secretos el sabrá, con súper poderes el cambió y ahora es Ben 10!... (8) (Ando traumada con este weyyy!)


	2. Chapter 2

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
